When You're Gone
by glowin'R
Summary: And the days feel like years when I'm alone/"Anda ingin berkencan?" tanya Lidner tak percaya./Near menatap Lidner, "saya kira begitulah adanya." songfic NearMello. a little bit yaoi. RnR please, Minna?


_Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, but this fanfic originally mine. When You're Gone belongs to Avril Lavigne._

_Author: glowin'_R_

_Warning: AR or AE(?), misstypo(s), OOC—maybe, yaoi tidak terlalu jelas jadi yang bukan fujodanshi saya harap bisa membacanya juga._

_Timeline: 4 years after Kira case._

_Genre: Romance_

_Rating: T_

_A/N: Minna, perkenalkan saya author baru di fandom ini, jadi saya mohon petunjuk Minna-san. Jika banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, saya minta maaf. Ini adalah __songfic__. Saya tidak tahu apakah songfic dilarang atau tidak, tapi saya tetap membuatnya. OK, enjoy your self, Minna! ^^_

When You're Gone

Pagi menjelang. Satu dari sekian banyak hari yang telah Near habiskan menjadi L telah datang.

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela markas L, berpendar di setiap sisi ruangan. Berkas-berkas kasus menumpuk di mana-mana, baik yang selesai maupun dalam tahap pengusutan. Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di depan komputer menghela nafasnya pelan. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak tidur untuk membantu Near menyelesaikan kasus.

Wanita itu berdiri, "L, saya permisi ke belakang untuk membuat sarapan."

Dari tumpukan kertas yang menggunung, Near mengangkat kepalanya. Mata kelamnya bertemu dengan mata wanita itu. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ia menjawab, "silakan, agen Lidner. Saya tahu Anda lelah, lebih baik Anda istirahat sebentar."

Setelah wanita bernama Lidner itu tersenyum sebelum keluar dari ruangan, Near pun muncul dari tempatnya bersemayam. Tangannya menggandeng robot.

Ini adalah tahun keempat selesainya kasus Kira, tahun keempat setelah Near resmi menjadi L, tahun keempat di mana orang-orang berharga dalam hidupnya meninggalkan Near sendiri. Tapi Near tidak ingin mengingat semua itu, hanya kenangan pahit. Ia tak ingin membuang waktunya untuk mengingat hal yang telah terjadi.

Empat tahun berlalu, Near masih sama seperti yang dulu. Ia masih memakai piyama putih kebesaran, masih suka memainkan puzzle dan lego, dan yang paling penting: masih sering memilin rambutnya.

Near mendekati meja kerja Lidner. Ia melihat sebuah i-pod terletak begitu saja di dekat komputer. Entah kenapa, Near terdorong untuk melihat benda itu.

"Aku baru tahu agen Lidner suka mendengarkan lagu selama bekerja," batinnya.

Near memakaikan earphone di telinganya. Entah karena penasaran atau apa, Near menekan tombol play yang terpampang di i-pod itu.

Sebuah lagu dimainkan, menelusup lembut ke dalam telinga Near.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left they lie on my floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the thing that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever, I know we were_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe_

_I need to feel you here with me_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

Tangan mungil itu menekan tombol stop lalu melepas earphone dari telinganya. Dalam diam, Near mengambil robot yang ditinggalkannya di kursi Lidner dan berjalan ke tempatnya biasa: di antara tumpukan berkas kasus, puzzle, lego, dan robot.

Wanita berambut pirang itu kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir susu dan roti panggang dengan selai jeruk.

"L, silakan sarapannya," ucapnya sambil menaruh nampan itu di meja Near.

Near tidak menoleh. Ia hanya mengambil susu, meminumnya sedikit, dan menaruhnya lagi.

"Agen Lidner, kau punya selera musik yang bagus."

Lidner menoleh pada Near dengan sedikit terkejut. "Ya?"

Near menggeleng pelan, "bukan apa-apa. Oh iya, tolong siapkan mobil dan buket bunga mawar besok pagi."

Alis wanita itu bertaut. Ada apa dengan Near? Tak biasanya Near menugaskan hal-hal tak biasa seperti menyiapkan buket bunga. Jangan-jangan . . .

"Anda ingin berkencan?" Lidner sampai tidak menyangka kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirnya.

Near menatap Lidner, "kalau agen Lidner mengartikannya sebagai bertemu dengan pacar, saya kira bukan. Tapi jika Anda mengartikannya sebagai bertemu dengan orang yang berharga, saya kira begitulah adanya."

Lidner merasa dunianya berputar. Sejak kapan Near yang dingin ini memiliki orang yang berharga baginya? Pusing, wanita itu berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk di sana. Tangannya memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan.

"Dan satu lagi."

Lidner menoleh ke arah Near yang sedang mengangkat roti panggang berselai jeruknya.

"Tolong ganti selai ini dengan selai coklat, ya."

Di depan pusara sang rival, Near memanjatkan doa. Ia tetap memakai pakaian putihnya, sebuah identitas khas dirinya.

Perlahan, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah nisan yang bertuliskan satu huruf. Ya, hanya satu huruf yang diukir indah untuk mewakili sebuah nama dari orang yang telah lama meninggalkan Near. Huruf M.

Near menaruh buket bunga mawar di depan nisan itu, sebelum beranjak dan menemui Lidner yang sudah menunggu dengan mobil hitamnya.

Tidak tahu kenapa, Near ingin mengunjungi makam Mello setelah mendengar lagu kemarin. Tapi hanya satu hal yang diketahuinya dengan pasti.

Angin lembut membelai pipi Near, mengusap rambut putihnya, dan membuat bisikannya hilang sama sekali. Bisikan yang dia tujukan kepada sang rival. Sejenak Near tersenyum, bukan senyum aneh seperti dulu, melainkan senyum tipis yang jarang terlihat.

"_I miss you, Mello._"

THE END

A/N: yah, saya tahu fic ini aneh, gaje, deelel. Tapi saya benar-benar berterima kasih jika Minna menghargainya. Saya sangat suka pair MelloNear, tapi saya juga mengagumi pair MelloMatt. Menurut saya mereka benar-benar cocok, melengkapi satu sama lain. Saya mencoba menggambarkan kesendirian Near saat Mello meninggal, dan menurut saya sedikit banyak lagu When You're Gone-nya Avril Lavigne cocok sekali dengan Near. Saya mohon maaf jika ide fic ini sudah pasaran. Oke, saya harap Minna menyukainya. Saya akan membuat side Mello-nya jika Minna ingin melihat. Akhir kata, review please? ^^

Paste your document here...


End file.
